Advice
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS; Kevin and Frankie have a short brotherly moment. Slight Kevin/Macy


_**Ok, so I really wanted to get this out before I left for Florida, so here it is! I won't talk much, so yeah.**_

On a particular Saturday night, the Lucas' home was relatively quiet. Since the boys didn't have a concert that night, Joe was out, studying with Stella, Nick was out on a date, and Mr. and Mrs. Lucas left for a party, leaving Kevin to babysit his younger brother, Frankie.

It wasn't like Kevin didn't like Frankie; in fact, he was his favourite brother. It was just that, the band of JONAS had a lot of concerts and signings and everything for the last two weeks, as well as touring around the state last week, so Kevin was a little tired out. He barely had time to get any power naps (unfortunately, Joe always disturbed these naps). So, Kevin just wanted to catch up on some sleep, but clearly, that wouldn't be happening.

Kevin sat on the couch in the living room, listening to some music on his I-Pod as Frankie watched cartoons. Kevin had his eyes closed as he tapped his fingers to the beat of the song. He was so completely out of it, he totally missed Frankie calling to him. Once Kevin felt a hard smack to the back of his head, he opened his eyes, rubbing his head as Frankie just smiled playfully as he sat back down beside Kevin.

"Oh hey Frankazoid. What's up?" Kevin asked as he slipped his ear buds off and put his I-Pod on the counter. Frankie rolled his eyes at the nick name.

"I need some advice. Usually, I'd ask one of my friends, or mom and dad, or even Nick, but the family isn't home right now and it's about one of my friends," Frankie admitted. Kevin gave a sly smile as he turned to Frankie, proud that he would come to Kevin, instead of Nick.

_In your face Nick! _Kevin said in his head.

"Sure. Tell me. Is it a girl? Do you have a crush on said-girl?" Kevin asked. Embarrassed, Frankie nodded.

"I know I probably should tell her, duh, but-" Frankie started.

"But you don't know if she'll like you? You think she's using you for the JONAS fame? She has a weird deadly disease? She's an immigrant? She loves lobster tai-" Kevin started rambling before Frankie groaned.

"No, just listen dufus! She has a boyfriend already," Frankie interrupted. Kevin frowned.

"Well, that's new. Usually, on TV, when somebody starts with 'I like my best friend but-' it usually ends with being afraid or something. I mean, yeah, some movies it's 'she has a boyfriend' but at your age, it's weird, and most movies is being chicken-" Kevin rambled again.

"Ok, this is the last time I'm coming to you for advice," Frankie said. Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. So, um, how long have you liked her?" Kevin asked.

"A couple of days, I've been noticing. What do I do?" Frankie asked. Kevin thought as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ok, here's what you do; you go to her boyfriend's house, and sabotage something precious to him, leave a clue behind that it was his girlfriend. Then, they have a big fight at school, break up and then you're free to date her!" Kevin said confidently. Frankie looked at his oldest brother for a few seconds before standing up.

"I'm just going to call Nick," he said. Kevin sighed as he grabbed his brother, making him stay.

"Ok, here's what you really do; you keep quiet," he said. Frankie looked at his brother.

"Why?" he asked curiously. Frankie watched as Kevin let his face go into a relaxed and serious look.

"If she's dating this guy and you tell her you like her, it could ruin your friendship, or just get the boyfriend mad. If you try to break them up, she'll get mad at you and never speak to you again. You should keep quiet, until these two break up, and until you truly figure out your feelings for her, and then when you know and are positive you are ready, you should tell her. But for now, since the crush is still new, you should just keep quiet and act like you always do with her," Kevin advised.

"Wow, Kevin, that was deep. I didn't think you had it in you to give such profound and great advice," Frankie admitted. Kevin gave a silly grin.

"Well, I have my moments," he boasted proudly. Frankie, for the first time, actually looked up at Kevin with astonishment and pride.

"Kevin, I have to ask; where did you come up with such great advice? I mean, it sounds like you had it from experience or something," Frankie said, an all-knowing look crossing his face. Kevin looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Finally, he spoke.

"No, I watch a lot of TV," he said, his voice rising. Frankie gave him his infamous look before he caved.

"Fine, it's from experience," he admitted.

"Who?" Frankie demanded. Kevin struggled to find the words.

"Macy Misa, our number one fan," he said. Frankie grinned.

"Joe owes me fifty bucks," Frankie muttered under his breath before turning back to Kevin. "Oh, so you're keeping it from her?" he asked Kevin. He nodded, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Yeah. I'm not ready to tell her; not until I'm absolutely sure, so don't try any Jedi-mind tricks on me Frankie," Kevin warned. Frankie shook his head.

"Nope, no mind tricks at all," he said slyly. Kevin sighed in relief.

"Good. Now, no offense, but I kind of want to play the Wii. I'm a mean bowler, even Joe said so!" Kevin declared, as their brotherly moment was over. Frankie nodded, grinning as Kevin rushed upstairs to grab the remotes. Frankie quickly got out his phone and texted Joe.

_I win. 50 bucks tonight. –Frankie_

_**Ok, so I had to wrap this up because my dad 'needs' the computer ASAP before we leave tomorrow, so it didn't go exactly as I hoped. I was going to add more to the moment, but I kind of also like this ending as well. It is short and fluffy. I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry it isn't so great. But Kevin/Frankie brotherly moments are cute, mostly because there's not enough Frankie, and we all love him! **_


End file.
